PRTN
by Dr.Schadenfreude055
Summary: Welcome to Beacon, so these are the new replacements. Riley, who wants to be like the legends. Russet, who wants to build a family. Cobalt, who wants to find his sister. And Navajo, who wants to do the impossible: save everyone... This is going to be a long term, isn't it?
1. Prologue: Purple

**AN: Hello readers! I am and this is my first major project on this site! Now for disclaimers: I don't own RWBY, only my OC team; simple as that. With that said, I am pleased to introduce Riley Porfiro (in my first action scene, no less)!**

* * *

><p><em>Purple<em>

* * *

><p>Deep within the crimson red Forever Fall Forest, a small pack of Ursi, composed of five Minors and two Majors, were about to get ready to head off to sleep after yet another unsuccessful attempt at hunting those pesky little minstrels known as Humans or Faunus. All the while unaware of the brutal irony that now <em>they<em> were the ones being hunted, by a purple-haired Huntress-in-Training nonetheless.

Smiling with silent excitement as she hid in the trees above the unsuspecting pack of caniforms, the recent Signal Academy graduate prepared her silver-colored, extendable-bladed gauntlets named Sterling Suns for a certain method of attack that she always wanted to try.

"Now's a good a' time as any." she remarked before she jumped off her perch and onto the back of one of the Ursa Majors, stabbing one of Sterling Suns' serrated blades deep into the flesh of it's shoulder.

The demon's roars of protest against the unwelcome and painful intrusion in his shoulder and personal space were cut short, however, due to a round from the lass' purple high-caliber revolver, Dirty Harry, causing it's skull to explode with an extremely loud bang and a sickening splatter.

The other Major's yelp in confusion and protest at it's cohort's untimely demise was also interrupted when the beach-style tanned girl clad in upper-body dark purple leather armor and bluish-purple relaxed-fit jeans put the revolver back in it's holster and jumped off the headless cadaver onto the head of the final Major. "Hi! My name's Riley Porfiro, and how do ya' like _this _kind of porridge?!" she taunted with a huge smile.

She then stabbed her gauntlets into the shoulders of the demon and then jumped off it's bony head, her gauntlets' blades still embedded and tearing the flesh and hide like butter as she descended. Once she hit the ground, she turned her gauntlets so that her wrists were facing each other, pushed her arms _inside_ the Major, and then, using her semblance, pulled her arms away from each other… You get the picture.

The five smaller Ursi, after witnessing their superiors get brought down in such a grisly way (pun not intended), with little effort and in barely less than a minute; shook themselves out of their stupor of confusion and brainlessly charged toward the strange girl.

Riley, however, was far from afraid of these shrimps. She nonchalantly pulled out her revolver and dropped two of them as they charged, one shot each. She then _grabbed_ one by the throat with her left hand, and jabbed her right gauntlet's blade through it's jaw.

But even after those displays, the last two Ursi just kept charging. Riley sighed and gave a boot to the head of the closest bear, causing it to recoil backwards slightly and giving her an opening to get an extremely quick slice from her gauntlets in, decapitating the beast.

As for the final Ursa, the idiot just kept charging. She ran at the foolish beast, slid under it at the last moment, grabbed it by the hide, picked it up, and started pulling her arms away from each other. Then, using her aura-channeling semblance to add to her already immense strength, she _ripped_ the demon _in two_.

After surveying the damage, Riley dusted her hands off and sighed in satisfaction. "Well, that was fun!" she remarked. Then she looked up at the starry night sky which was partially covered by the Autumn-colored trees. "Hmmm, looks like it's pretty late. I should probably start heading home before my folks find out I've been gone." she mused to herself with a small laugh. She then did a look-over of her person, and felt a little sick as her whole body was absolutely _covered_ in claret and gore. "Ugh, and I'm gonna need a shower too…"

* * *

><p>And no one was laughing when she walked in through her house's front door, with her smile from the fight still somehow plastered on her slightly blood-covered face, to see her parents with their arms crossed and faces that simply stated 'we are not amused'.<p>

"What?" she questioned with a shrug as she looked at each of her parents, her smile downgraded to a smirk. Then her red-haired mother pointed her finger at a clock near the door.

When Riley saw what her mother meant, her nervous smirk instantly changed into a flinched, wide-eyed grimace. The clock said 2:36.

"Oh," she slowly articulated. "...oops." Then she remembered that her gear wasn't exactly presentable to regular company, or any kind of company for that matter. "This isn't nearly as bad as it looks..." she nervously chuckled as she began to await for, likely, the last lecture she would receive from her folks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's a bit short, but you would not believe how long it took for me to get this thing rolling. Anyway, since I am still learning the tricks of this trade, criticism is appreciated as long as it's constructive. Special thanks to AlleyCatSunflower for giving me the encouragement to actually start writing on this site. Also, more special thanks to Ghost Fire 6 for providing the cover art. This has been and I wish all the patients who endured through this trial a good day.<strong>


	2. Prologue: Russet

**AN: Hello, my subjects! Me again! As per usual, disclaimers: I do not own RWBY and the show would be much worse if I did. But thankfully, Roosterteeth and Monty Oum own the franchise. Anyways, introducing: Russet Harper!**

* * *

><p><em>Russet <em>

* * *

><p>Downtown Vale at night was usually like many temperate cities; dark yet bright at the same time, damp, a tad dangerous, and, at times, pretty cold. Some people loved it, some people hated it, but most people were indifferent on the subject.<p>

However, the thoughts of city nightlife and conditions were far off in the minds of a select group of people at this time. Why? Simple. Tonight, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company (SDC), has just finished her part in an opera house event sponsored by the aforementioned mega-corporation.

Weiss, considering the fact that her only part for the whole night was done, did not see the point in waiting for rest of the event to end. As such, she made arrangements to get transport back to her home.

After she finished preparations, the long and lonely wait for said transport began. The young heiress took the time of quiet that was given to her to ponder over her future and her unusual decision to enroll at Beacon Academy. (Well, unusual for her ilk)

"Good show out there, Weiss." spoke a voice hidden in the shadows.

Weiss, suddenly broken away from her reverie of peace and quiet, quickly unsheathed her trusty multi-chambered dust rapier, Myrtenaster, and readied herself for a fight.

"Who said that? Who's there?" she warily questioned the mysterious voice.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you", the voice tried to reassure her. It was then that Weiss found that the enigmatic figure had a strange accent to it; and that made it sound eerily familiar…

"I will be calm if you show yourself!" she demanded.

"O.k., if it'll get you to relax", the voice acquiesced.

And out from the shadows near from where she exited the stage stepped a fairly skinny, red-brown haired young man clad in a light-brown-red casual long-sleeved shirt, a worn dark brown-red jacket over, dark brown armor on his shoulders with a symbol: an open dark-brown book laying on it's spine and shooting orange fire and red lightning, on the left shoulder-piece, and worn brown jeans, with a brown satchel strapped across his chest and laying on his left hip. He also had a pair of fairly large, rust-colored serrated chakrams holstered on his back.

"Hello Weiss, it's been a while, hasn't it?" The young man stoically asked her.

Weiss looked at the newcomer with curious eyes. She knew the voice's accent was familiar, and actually seeing the person it belonged to had helped a little, but the young heiress still had trouble figuring out exactly who this guy was.

That was, until, she took a good look at his eyes. They were a shade of golden and carried a stare which emanated an atmosphere that she hadn't seen in at least six years. And there was only one word, one name, that came to her mind, then her lips.

"Russet." she quietly gasped in realization.

"Hm, nice to know you still remember me." Russet stated with the same solemn voice and expression.

"You look-" she looked him up and down with an appraising eye, "-good. Really good, actually." she complimented.

"Thanks, you too. Although you look much better." Russet responded with a small smirk.

Weiss made a small smile at this flattery, "It's nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?" she asked the reddish-brownette.

He shrugged, "Just wanted to say 'hello' and to tell you that I'm going to Beacon too." Weiss raised a brow in surprise. "You're surprised that I know? Come on, the heiress of one of the largest corporations on Remnant deciding to be a Huntress instead of learning how to properly run the company would make big news with that choice." he explained.

"Ok, but you're also going to Beacon?" she asked.

Russet gave a slight scoff "What, you didn't think that Dragon Eyes here were just for show, did you?" he remarked, referring to his chakrams.

"Oh, well that's good. It'll be nice to have someone I know there" Weiss responded with some satisfaction.

"Likewise."

"But, how did you get in here?" she asked, turning her head to the side in confusion.

"Simple, I snuck in." He bluntly answered.

The young heiress flinched in surprise, "What?!"

"I didn't have enough money for a ticket and besides, both of us have snuck through worse than this place's security." Russet responded without missing a beat. "Besides, do you really think I could've gotten in here if I was in the audience the whole time? Remember there were guards right outside the door you left the stage through." he added.

"Uuhh.. That's a little creepy, don't you think?" she questioned him with a sense of incredulity.

Russet seemed to ponder this query for a short while. "Good point." he acquiesced. "Makes me seem like a stalker, or an assassin. Wait, is the latter what you thought I was when you first heard me?" Weiss nodded 'yes'. "Oh, whoops, sorry." he apologized, slightly embarrassed.

The white-haired heiress sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, since you're here, we might as well talk about how we've been since we last saw each other." she said, sounding fairly pleased.

"Sure, I don't mind talking for a bit." Russet stated as he found a couple of chairs for them to sit on. "So, how's-" he suddenly stopped, looking at Weiss in surprise.

"...What, Russet?" she questioned hesitantly.

"What happened? How'd you get that scar?" he asked, his accented voice tinged with concern.

Weiss's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this question and turned the scarred side of her face away in shame.

"I …. I-It's not something I want to talk about." she answered shakily.

Russet, seeing her reaction, laid off. While he didn't know exactly what happened, he guessed that he had a fair idea. "Ok, but I want you to tell me sometime, at least. I'm willing to wait until you're ready." he reassured the predominantly white heiress. The young lass took a breath, turned herself back to face the brown-ette and nodded her thanks.

"So I'm guessing talking about family isn't an easy topic for either of us, huh?" he remarked.

Weiss arched a brow in confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean both of-" she stopped. Looking at Russet's eyes, she saw that they had become more stern in their demeanor. It was then that she understood what he meant. She bowed her head down slightly in respect while still looking at him. "So that's how you found your parents?" he simply nodded quietly, causing Weiss to lower her face even more. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked her, causing her to look back up at him. "You didn't cause their deaths and you couldn't in any way control the situation. And that moment was the only chance I would ever have." he explained.

"But-"

"No 'buts'" he interrupted. "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do or couldn't control, ok?" he told her with a unique sort of stern kindness.

Weiss blinked at this, but curtly nodded in affirmation. "Ok."

After this, the two teens began to talk about their experiences of being hunters-in-training. How they were trained, what weapons they equipped themselves with, what modifications they made to said weapons, and so on and so forth.

Eventually, the sound of a fairly expensive transport made its debut, ending their reunion. "That's my cue to leave. I guess I'll see you on the airship to Beacon, then." Russet said while getting up to withdraw.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Weiss repeated while also rising from her seat.

Russet began to leave through where he first emerged to Weiss. "Wait," she called to him. He turned to her at this command. "It was nice to see you again, and to see that you're still okay."

He made a small smile at this, "It was nice to see you too, Weiss." Then he turned back around and went off back into the shadows near the stage entrance, his passing footsteps sounding more and more distant with each passing moment. Until they could no longer be heard from where the young lady was standing.

Weiss, hesitating for a moment, steeled herself and started her small walk to her ride home; knowing that with each step, she grew closer to being at Beacon and gaining at least some lease over her destiny. And feeling some comfort in the fact that she has a friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, I got caught up on some school things. And Destiny. Heh. God, that game is addictive. Anyways, thanks to my pal, ShadowPony12 for leaving a review! If you like this so far, make sure to review andor follow/favorite. If you think it's bad or needs work, let me know please! Anyway, I will see you for your next appointment in the next chapter. Have a good day! (If you want to know Russet's accent, it's our world's British; English to be more specific)**

_**In memory of my Spanish Teacher's youngest daughter, who passed away in a failed surgery that needed a blood transfusion that came too late. I may be Agnostic, but may she rest in Heaven for eternity.**_


	3. Prologue: Blue

**AN: Hello! Me again! Hehe, some of you might actually recognize this guy. Standard fare: I own nothing! NOTHING! (for those of you who get where that's from, you get a cookie) Introducing: Cobalt Thompson!**

* * *

><p><em>Blue<em>

* * *

><p>The halls of Signal Academy were dark and quiet in the depths of the night. Most-if not all- of the students were eagerly awaiting the next day's events by, ironically, getting a good night's rest. Graduation day was the next day, and although most of the departing students would have liked to celebrate their imminent freedom by partying as much as they could, the conditions and rules of the Academy wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior. They <em>are<em> trying to train Humanity's next line of the best warriors in Remnant, after all.

But hey, they got to sleep in. That's something not a lot of students can say. (Isn't that right, Shadow?)

In one dorm, however, a computer screen was lighting up the room with it's use.

The user in question was a young man with short, slick, brownish-blond hair with blue highlights, a farmer's tan, a couple small scars on his face, and icy-blue eyes; dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and an open dark-blue long-sleeved duster overcoat carrying his symbol, a light-blue raven flying upwards leaving white contrails behind, on the back. Also on his person were light blue metal vambraces with fingerless gloves attached, denim blue jeans with navy blue armor on his shins, and a white stetson.

The hat-wearer carried a solemn expression as he leaned forward, anxiously looking over the screen's contents. He was searching for something, and the files of information just given to him from one of his contacts just proved to be superfluous.

He buried his chin in his hands, sighing in tired exasperation. "Where are ya', Laura?" he mumbled in his accent.

Finally having grown tired and frustrated with continuously looking over the redundant intelligence, the young man deleted the message and slouched back into his chair.

'Maybe it's hopeless,' he thought to himself in sadness, looking up at his ceiling. 'I haven't gotten _anything_ useful for the last couple a' years.'

"No, no, she's still alive; I know it." he quietly said to himself. "M-Maybe she's just hiding out, or-or- maybe she's having trouble getting word out to me, or maybe she _wants_ me to find her this way." he reasoned, but he was unsure of his own words.

Then, sighing in sad frustration, he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands again. "What am I gonna do? What the _hell_ am I gonna do?" he asked himself in quiet despair and frustration. He was so immersed in his own doubt and worry that he didn't hear the creak of his door opening.

"Cobalt?" squeaked a small, tired voice.

The now-named Cobalt jumped a bit in his seat and sharply turned his head towards the intruder. But he relaxed when he saw who was standing in his doorway, though.

"Oh, hey, Ruby." he said with a small smile.

"What are you doing up so late?" the young red-ette asked her older friend.

His smile dropped a bit as he shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted, which was part of the truth. "But you're one to talk, Red. What are _you_ doing up so late?" he asked her with a small grin, revealing a pair of wolfish canines.

Ruby crossed her arms at this, "I couldn't sleep either; and besides, I'm not tired." she proudly huffed. Only for a yawn to follow her statement not even four seconds later.

"Really?" Cobalt chuckled. Then he took on a perplexed expression. "Wait, why did you come to my room if you couldn't sleep? Why not Yang's?" he asked her.

The younger girl shifted her feet around nervously at this question. "W-Well, I wanted to see if you were asleep because you're graduating tomorrow and you need your energy." she acquiesced. "Besides, you know how Yang is if you wake her up while she's sleeping." she reminded him, hardening her gaze.

Cobalt shuddered a bit at that statement and the memory that came with it, "Good point, I'm _still _picking ashes and coals out of my hair after after that one." Then he smirked, "But what you're tryin' to say is that you want _me_ to tuck ya' back in?"

"W-What are y-you talking ab-about? I was just-" Ruby stammered, causing the hat-wearer to perk up an eyebrow. Unable to find anything to say, the young lass simply hung her head down in embarrassment.

Cobalt chuckled warmly, his smirk turning into a full-blown smile. "Alright then, come on," he said, still chuckling. "Let's get you back in bed, Red." And with that, he and Ruby went into the hall to her dorm with his hand on her back all the while.

After Cobalt got Ruby all tucked in and coddled up in her bed, he knew that she was going to be out like a light in little to no time at all. But just as he was about to leave the room, "Cobalt," squeaked Red. "I know you'll find her. Just don't lose hope."

The hat-wearer stopped in his tracks with shock written on his face. 'How did she- Was I _that_ obvious?' he asked himself in his thoughts. He was frozen in place as he contemplated what the red-ette just said. After a few moments, he mustered up a small sad smile and turned back to the young girl only to find her fast asleep.

Cobalt chuckled at this and quietly walked back to Ruby's bedside. Once there, he took off his hat, revealing a pair of small wolf ears. "Thanks, Ruby," he whispered. "Thanks for not just being my first-and best- friend here, but also for making me feel like a brother again." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against the sleeping girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Ruby; sweet dreams." he quietly breathed as he silently moved away and out of the room.

As he quietly moved through the darkened academy halls, he pondered over his search and it's possible results and consequences. Only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the sight of a certain tired blonde standing near his room's entrance and solemnly gazing at him.

"Hey, Yang." he greeted the brawler. "Now look, I know what you're gonna say," he sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, "But don't worry," he interrupted her. "I won't push myself too far. I remember what you told me about your experience with, well, you know." he reassured her with a bittersweet smile. "But, I think you should worry more about Ruby." he frowned.

Yang tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Cobalt looked back in the direction towards Ruby's room, his wolf ears lowering a bit. "I think she's gonna have a rougher time here with us gone." he stated. "I mean, sure, she has friends here, but," he turned back to Yang. "We introduced her to them. And we're a couple of her biggest supporters and confidence-boosters here. I mean, we've always been there for her the past couple a' years and next year and the year after that, we won't be."

Yang looked down in contemplation. "I see what you mean." she acquiesced, looking back up to Cobalt. "But you know she'll still do great, right?"

The young man warmly chuckled at this query. "Of course. This is Ruby we're talkin' 'bout here." Then, for the first time that whole night, he yawned. "Alright, well, _this_ hybrid is gonna be hittin' the sack." Yep, Cobalt ain't a regular Faunus, he's half-Human.

"Alright," Yang quietly chuckled. "Good night, and I'll see ya' in the morning, ya' dog." she quipped good-humouredly in a mockery of his accent.

Cobalt merely shook his head while smirking, gave a two-fingered salute and began to head back into his room. But when he got past his doorway, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the blonde brawling bombshell again. "Oh, and one more thing, Yang," he started, causing the aforementioned blonde to look at him with an inquiring expression. The hybrid took a deep breath and quietly yelled, "Stop shooting my hat off, dammit!" Then he firmly closed his door for finality.

Yang chuckled at the remark, "Sorry, cowboy. But old habits die hard." She said with a warm yet scheming smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, FINALLY! You have no idea how long it took me to get properly started on this thing. Writer's block, procrastination, a school play, Academic League, and an overall weird schedule are to blame for the delay. Anyway, Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you all had a good one! Thank you again, Shadow, buddy, for the review! And if you guysgals like this story so far, please leave a review! Or if you think it's shite, let me know how I can improve! This has been Dr. Schadenfreude, and I shall drill into your brains again in the next chapter. Arrivederci!**

**P.S.: Cobalt's accent is American Southern BTW.**


End file.
